fortunate turn
by allygirl23
Summary: The Baudelaires find a way to have a happier life
1. fortunate turn

Characters Hermonie, Harry, Draco, Ron, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Alex, Morgan  
  
"Phew I'm so exhausted". Growled Klaus.  
  
"Running from Count Olaf is sure tiring." Violet pointed out.  
  
"Sterk". Sunny yawned. Which probably meant something like "yea lets call it a day." As you might have known the Baudelaires Have had many unfortunate events happen to them. Count Olaf was the cause of most of them. But what they did not know was that they had a family secret that might even bring joy into their very unlucky lives.  
  
"There is Mr. Poe!" Violet called out.  
  
"Hello children," said Mr. Poe as he blew into Kleenex, "I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Klaus nervously.  
  
"This may put you in a state of shock," explained Mr. Poe.  
  
"What is it?" Violet asked with excitement.  
  
"Your parents had a family secret, that as never meant to be told unless it was necessary," Mr. Poe explained. "Now I think it's defiantly necessary."  
  
Author's note- dun dun dun. I wonder what the secret is. Hi I am new to fan fiction. Well I hope you will review so I can see how I am doing. 


	2. hogwarts?

Chapter two- hogwarts?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any characters except for Alex and Morgan J.R.Tolkens characters belong to her, and all of Lemony Snickets belong to her.  
  
The scene starts off on the sidewalk where Mr. Poe is about to announce the family secret.  
  
"Mr. Poe what is the secret?" asked Violet  
  
"Well children...your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard." announced Mr. Poe  
  
"Are parents are what!" yelled Violet  
  
"Now please try to be calm and realize that this could be a good thing," explained Mr. Poe  
  
"How could this possibly be a good thing?" asked Klaus  
  
"I have heard of this school that you go to, and you learn about witchcraft and wizardry," Mr. Poe continued. "Since your parents were a witch and a wizard, that makes you witches and a wizard as well," Mr. Poe said with a sigh.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Violet questioned  
  
"Your parents wished that I would not tell you until sunny is 10,but I feel that this is a big exception." Spoke Mr. Poe  
  
"Are we going to this school with witches and wizards?" asked Klaus  
  
"Oh yes, I am sure you will have a wonderful time." Mr. Poe assumed  
  
"Right now anything would be better then running from Count Olaf" Violet explained  
  
"Great then its set, you will met the caretaker of Hogwarts and be on your way." said Mr. Poe with enthusiasm 


	3. the news

Chapter 3 the news  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.R.Tolkens characters  
  
This scene starts off in Diagon Ally.  
  
"Hagrid! Its so good to see you." said Harry with excitement  
  
"Hey Harry! How u've been?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Good, Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry questioned  
  
"No, I haven't" Hagrid stated  
  
"Oh that's a shame," Harry continued to ask "Will you help me find them?" Harry asked politely  
  
I'm afraid I can't. See I have to greet these new students that's parents died in a fire, and they are now just finding out that there parents were a witch and a wizard." Hagrid explained  
  
"That's terrible!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"How old are they?" Harry asked  
  
"Well the oldest one is your age, the boy is 14, and the youngest one is 6." said Hagrid  
  
"How can a 6 year old be admitted to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned  
  
"There is an evil mad after them, and this is the only place they can go." Said Hagrid as he continued, "Can you do me a favor, can you show them the ways? You know show them around?" Hagrid begged  
  
"Of course I will Hagrid." Accepted Harry  
  
"Thank you Harry, well I better be off then. Bye Harry." Hagrid said as he rushed.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione said as they greeted Harry.  
  
"Harry, why is Hagrid in such a rush?" Hermione questioned  
  
"Oh well Hagrid has to greet some new students. They lost there parents in a fire, and now they are just finding out that they are wizards and witches." Harry stated  
  
"How awful!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Yes it is awful, and I promised Hagrid that we would show them around." Harry explained  
  
"Oh great now we have to hang out with younger students." Ron groaned  
  
"Actually Ron, the oldest one is our age." Harry pointed out  
  
"Oh well that's different then." Ron said with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Just hope they don't end up in the wrong crowd." Harry stated  
  
"Speaking of wrong crowd here comes Malfoy." Ron shouted  
  
"Hello Potter, I say your still hanging out with your mud blood friend." Draco shouted as he saw Hermione's face turn red.  
  
"I am not a mud blood." Hermione screamed as she kicked Draco where it hurts the most.  
  
"Nice kick." Ron said  
  
"We better be off before we miss the train!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon lets get going." Hermione said  
  
Authors note- I hope this is long enough it was almost 4 and ½ pages long. Anyway please keep on reviewing. Everyone is allowed to review now not just members. 


	4. harry meets violet

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of Lemony Snickets characters or any of J k rolling characters  
  
This scene starts off with the Baudelaire's  
  
"Hello children!" Hagrid said as he greeted the Baudelaires  
  
"Hello, who are you?" Violet asked politely  
  
"Oh sorry, I am Hagrid, the caretaker of Hogwarts." Hagrid explained  
  
"Hello, how do you do?" Klaus asked  
  
"Fine, I do suppose you knew I was coming?" Hagrid asked questionably  
  
"Yes, Mr. Poe told us that the caretaker of Hogwarts was coming." Violet stated  
  
"Ok good, I didn't want you to think that I was an intruder or anything." Hagrid laughed  
  
"Giga!" sunny shrieked. Which probably Meant something like "you are awfully big!"  
  
"You will have to excuse my sister, she still talks in fragments even though she can speak regular English." Violet explained  
  
"That's alright," Hagrid said "Well we better get going or you will miss the train!" Hagrid explained  
  
This next scene starts off at the platform to Hogwarts  
  
"Where is the train?" Klaus asked in a confused matter  
  
"It's right through there." Hagrid explained  
  
"Through the wall? That's impossible!" Violet exclaimed  
  
"It would be for a muggle, but for a witch or wizard waking through this platform is like walking strait into air." Hagrid cleared out  
  
"What is a muggle? How do we walk through? I am so confused." Klaus blurted out  
  
"Calm down, there will be time for questions later. For now just walk right through the wall. One at a time." Hagrid calmly explained  
  
"Ok I guess I will go, since I am the oldest." Violet stated. Violet closed her eyes and walked strait through the door.  
  
"Yeah! She made it!" Klaus exclaimed in a shocking matter  
  
"Ok your turn Klaus." said Hagrid  
  
Klaus walked through the wall, along with sunny right after.  
  
"Guess we better be getting on the train." Violet said  
  
Violet, Klaus and Sunny walked right on the onto the train.  
  
"Now we just need a place to sit." Klaus groaned  
  
"You can sit by my friends and I if you would like." Harry said in a friendly matter  
  
"Thank you" Violet said as she blushed.  
  
"Hello I am Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione  
  
"Hello I am Violet and these are my two siblings Klaus and Sunny  
  
"You must be new to Hogwarts, I can show you around." Hermione stated  
  
"Yes, she would be the one the show you around, she knows like everything about Hogwarts." Ron stated  
  
"Anyway, Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts" Harry continued "Any danger you might come to in Hogwarts he will protect you.  
  
"Well its defiantly possible that My siblings and I might encounter." Violet said with fear  
  
"Oh you mean the man that's chasing after you." Harry said  
  
"How did you know about that?" Klaus questioned  
  
"I heard it from Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
"That man is named Count Olaf, and he is after our fortune." Violet continued. "I have never met a man so evil!" Violet exclaimed  
  
"I bet I have." Harry stated. "His name is voltamort, and he killed my parents." Harry stated in a depressed matter  
  
"That is terrible!" Klaus exclaimed  
  
"We also lost our parents, in a fire." Violet said with I sigh  
  
"I guess we have a lot in common." Harry said as he blushed  
  
"Oh and don't hang out with Malfoy, he is bad news." Ron said  
  
"There's Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"It's beautiful!" Violet said  
  
As the three siblings saw Hogwarts in their shinning eyes they finnaly though that they were home.  
  
Authors note- I made this longer... please keep on reviewing so I can make my next chapter. 


End file.
